I Love You, I Miss You!
by Serendipity00
Summary: A collection of poems, each one focusing on different characters. The thing that loosely ties them all together is the theme of characters using poetry to display their love and desire to see someone else because they miss them. This follows canon events for the most part and the love expressed can either be romantic, familial or platonic, really it varies from poem to poem.
1. Angel

So like I said in the summary, this isn't so much of a cohesive story, more like a bunch of poems that I decided to lump together. They're kind of like letters but written in a rhyming fashion. And I try to put them in chronological order. This is a poem from Krolia to Keith before they reunite at the end of season 5.

* * *

 **Angel**

My angel  
My dear child  
I know it's painful  
For your trust, I have defiled

Forgive me  
For I have wronged you  
I was an absentee  
And from a happy life, I withdrew

Every day  
I would wonder  
While I'm so far away  
If my leaving was a blunder

For I did what I did to give you some protection  
And to ensure that is something I don't regret  
But I have left you in dejection  
And me you could easily forget

That is if you even know of me  
I left when you were so young  
And you'd have grown some that's a guarantee  
In a world where words from me have gone unsung

I never wanted to leave, you I didn't want to ignore  
But coming like an ominous roar of thunder  
Following me was this godforsaken war

And it has caused our family to be torn asunder

Oh how I long to see your face  
And see what kind of young man you've become  
Whether it be on earth or out here in space  
To hopefully reconnect and converse some


	2. Declaration at Dusk

A poem is from Keith to Shiro after he left for the Kerberos mission, so this is before they become paladins.

* * *

 **Declaration at Dusk**

Ok so I'm doing this and my stomach is in knots

I'm not so great at communicating  
But I'll try my best to express my thoughts  
So I hope this isn't too grating

My life has been pretty crappy  
You know, just a tad  
Still, you watched out for me  
The first person to do so since my dad

When you really didn't have to  
Yet you pushed me to be the best  
Even when I didn't believe it was true  
I was not a nobody, that, you adamantly stressed

Now your gone and I'm lost  
Well not literally  
From the Garrison, I was tossed  
Again my life is without consistency

Sometimes that gets me kind of down  
My life is not the same  
You're not around  
But it's not you I'm going to blame

I don't know what went wrong  
The news making it seem like you're a lost cause  
Since you've been out of reach for so long  
But I'm not afraid to break some laws

To what the Garrisons says, I can't adhere  
I have no doubt in my mind  
That one day you'll reappear  
And I promise to get you out of that bind

If anyone tries to pull anything  
I'll make sure to do a rescue mission  
As sure as the birds sing  
Doing so of my own volition

So I'll just wait for my chance  
Out in my desert shack  
Anticipating when I can further advance  
Doing whatever it takes to get you back


	3. Glasses Giver

A poem from Pidge to Matt, pre-season 4

* * *

 **Glasses Giver**

Since you've been gone I've been a little more blue

You're my brother  
You got on my nerves as brothers do  
But I couldn't ask for any other

The Garrison has lost all hope you're alive  
I miss you so much  
I believe that you and Dad were able to survive  
I even have momentos of you that I clutch

You're appearance I kind of borrowed on loan  
Shiro is amazed by how much I look like you  
I wear your glasses as my own  
And my hair is cut like yours too

Speaking of Shiro yeah we found him  
We as in this team I'm in  
Our schedule is always filled to the brim  
We're the paladins of Voltron, take that for a spin

I'm now even more convinced you're out there  
Doing who knows what  
I just need some time to spare  
So I can find you, using some clues and my gut


	4. A Leader's Lament

A poem from Keith to Shiro after Shiro disappeared after their battle with Zarkon, so this takes place during s3

* * *

 **A Leader's Lament**

We had you

You were the team leader  
After rescuing you from the enemy too  
You were still strong and firm like cedar

It all happened so fast  
Suddenly you're not here  
We dealt with an incredible blast  
And after the battle, you just up and disappear

You made me the leader in your absence  
I even have Lance's support  
And yes there has to be a balance  
But I don't know if I'm ready to step into your court

Too often do I go offhand  
I can't help but feel like a hack  
The others don't understand  
We need you back

I wish they could see what I see  
I no longer have a father or mother  
So you are special to me  
In every way but blood you're my brother


	5. Space Dust

A poem from Lance to his family, taking place around the time they see Sam go to Earth

* * *

 **Space Dust**

This time in space has been an adventure  
It's been one heck of a ride  
I've to places no human has dared to venture  
Things out here can leave anyone mystified

But it hasn't all been a picnic  
You guys are so many  
I can't deny I'm homesick  
I keep you close like a lucky penny

On my mind and in my heart  
I miss every one of you guys  
It sucks that we're so far apart  
Man, I got so much space dust in my eyes

Well anyway I hope Sam didn't face too bad of a wreckage  
Because he's Pidge's dad and I like that guy  
And he has the video message  
Where I talk to you from beyond the sky

Hopefully, my appearance doesn't worsen  
And that I'm not some crazy old loon  
The next time I see you in person  
Jokes aside though, I hope to see you soon


	6. Safe Travels

From Pidge to Sam shortly after he leaves for Earth

* * *

 **Safe Travels**

I'll write to you like I wrote to Matt then  
Here's my poem I'd like to add  
So we found each other again  
A fact that makes me so glad

I'm so relieved that your alive and well  
And so excited that you're helping us  
Going back to Earth seems kind of swell  
Seeing Mom especially cuz I had left in such a fuss

Speaking of her  
She's doing fine, I hope and pray  
I want you to assure her  
That Matt and I are okay

Anyway I know not everyone will be so excited  
Earth might be a little dense  
It may be hard to get everyone united  
Although to be fair this story hardly makes sense

You've only been traveling a couple days  
And I know you're probably fine  
We decided for now to go our separate ways  
Just wanted to quell my worries in my mind


	7. Remain Resilient

A poem to Colleen from Pidge

* * *

 **Remain Resilient**

Hey, I'm really sorry

I just left without a word  
To join the wildness that is this space safari  
Leaving you alone, that's pretty absurd

It must have been tough  
Without your family for such a long time  
Seeing everything we left behind, all our stuff  
Probably left you less than sublime

Hoping and praying that we were alright  
But there is some good news  
Dad is making a trip back in one flight  
So that should lessen your blues

He'll probably give you some insight  
Matt and I are part of something greater  
Joining in on an intergalactic fight  
Where we try to take down a dictator

A cosmic war affecting most of the universe  
One that was started thousands of years ago  
But we can beat the odds no matter how adverse  
So please don't be filled with sorrow

Out here life is crazy, but I've grown to love it  
And that doesn't mean I don't miss you too  
I promise to see you in a bit  
Stay strong Mom, I love you


	8. Blaze

A poem from Lance to Keith set around season 5/6.

* * *

 **Blaze**

Hey man I hope in you're own style  
That you're doing good today  
You've been gone for quite a while  
And I got stuff to say

Shiro has been acting a little weirder as of late  
He explodes seemingly on a whim  
I don't know, he seems to have a lot on his plate  
Maybe the stress has really gotten to him

Oh and get this  
We're friends the new leader of the empire  
The princess is in bliss  
Yet he's as trustworthy as fire

Acting so charming and warm  
Although who's to say he isn't just a good liar  
And we'll get hit with a blazing storm  
That'll leave us burned, just like prior

Ah sorry you have to hear me vent  
You're the only one I can talk to  
The others don't listen to me, to some extent  
It's a little sad, so I'm writing this in lieu

Well I hope you find whatever it is your looking for  
I want that to be perfectly clear  
But when you get the chance swing by our door  
Cuz we miss you around here

* * *

~I still think Lotor is an okay character but I'm writing this in Lance's point of view and we all know he was suspicious of Lotor, heck I was suspicious of him


	9. Space Whale Tale

A poem from Keith to the paladins (and Coran, can't forget about him).

* * *

 **Space Whale Tale**

Hey so I went on this mission

And ended up getting sidetracked  
Becoming a special field expedition  
That will definitely leave an impact

It's an incredible tale  
I'm not here alone though, so I don't brood  
Right now, I'm on this space whale  
Where there's an atmosphere and food

I'm here with my mother  
She's Galra, a Blade member in fact  
The revelation could have gone a little smoother  
Given the circumstances, I guess there was some tact

In this place where there's no use for a clock  
For this zone throws time out of whack  
We've been able to talk  
And I can cut her some slack

It still sucks that she wasn't there  
She never again wants to leave my side  
I believe it wasn't just to clear to air  
That she's not taking me for a ride

Oh, and I can't forget  
About the space wolf, I was able to rescue  
I mean I guess he's like my pet?  
He's pretty cool and has markings in blue

I feel a little sure of myself finally  
Thanks to this little breather  
Yet I think of you guys occasionally  
In my times of leisure

Thrown together to combat an evil regime  
By coincidence, the universe or some algorithm  
We were a ragtag team  
That was starting to get into the rhythm

I know I left, to go onto my own plight  
You might feel some type of way  
But I still hope you're doing alright  
I actually miss you guys okay


	10. Reuniremos

A poem from Keith to his mom, it takes place during season 7.

* * *

 **Reuniremos**

You're not at all what I expected  
I thought maybe you didn't want me or something  
That it was I, you had rejected  
The very notion of it stings

Sometimes, I would get so mad  
Thinking that from us, you decided to run  
I'd wonder how you could abandon Dad  
How you could abandon your son

But I got to meet you  
And we were able to talk it out  
On that space whale where we spent years, two,  
I finally got to see what you were all about

I can't express how happy I am  
Learning the fact that you didn't hate me  
That your feelings are not a sham  
You didn't desert us, I see

You actually love me  
And we might have stayed together  
Had things panned out differently  
Good thing your knife became our tether

All that matters now is that the present  
However, you had to go  
Sometimes I do lament  
I understand your reasoning though

Looking for any sign of the remaining Blades  
The universe needs them  
To help, as they have for decades  
Because right now it's just mayhem

Every moment you're not here has me in suspense  
I need to know how you're doing, I really do  
Because I worry and can now say with confidence  
Krolia, Mom, I love you

* * *

Side note, for those who don't know the title means we will meet again/ we will reunite in Spanish.


	11. My Life

This chapter has nothing to do with Hunk but today (January 13th) is his birthday so I'm going to say it here, Happy Birthday Hunk! Yeah, so this poem is actually from Allura to Alfor, and it's set during season 7.

* * *

 **My Life**

So much has occurred  
It's a wonder how I'm not constantly in tears  
When thinking about it's a little absurd  
I slept for 10,000 years

Getting on can be somewhat of a hassle  
I say this but you know of my life some  
When you're memories where at the castle  
Before you were corrupted by the Empire's scum

But since then there is so much that I've done  
I want to try if I could  
In this writing, this one  
To tell you of all the good

I can say with much elation  
That I became a paladin  
Of your creation  
But it's in Blue that I'm in

I've been so honored to go to Oriande  
Where I got access to Altean alchemy  
It was wonderous and grand  
I'm sure you'd agree

I've met Romelle  
Who's from a surviving Altean colony  
Indeed this was very surprising intel  
I hope to meet them, and that they accept me

Well, this may seem silly  
Spending my time writing, tick by tick  
But I think of you on nights particularly chilly  
And I thought this would be cathartic

So to end, I'm not fully certain how  
But to put an end to this war, I've avowed  
I so wish you could see me now  
Truthfully, I hope to have made you proud


	12. Daffodils

A poem from Adam to Shiro. It's set after Sam got back to Earth so Adam knows what Shiro has been up to. The title daffodils are flowers that are supposed to represent betrayal, forgiveness and new beginnings. That being said this whole story (if you can even call it that when it's just a bunch of poems lol) follows the canon and it doesn't change the fact that Adam dies so this is kind of bittersweet seeing as how he's never going to see Shiro again.

* * *

 **Daffodils**

Takashi  
Through my not wanting to let you go  
I did just that, now I see  
But I just wanted to keep you safe, you know

To again, spend my days anxiously waiting for you  
Voicing it sounded so treasonous  
That, it isn't what I wanted, I gave you that clue  
When I made you chose your dream or us

Yet when you went missing in space  
When I was educated  
I felt sick and my heart began to race  
Because I was devastated

But then Sam returned  
He says you're alive  
I had been so concerned  
Now I'm so happy you were able to survive

It seems you're doing well, that's a good sign  
I don't know what's to come  
And this request might be a bit out of line  
But we should catch up or talk some


	13. Your Family

Now, this poem right here is the real black sheep, seeing as how it has only three lines per stanza and it doesn't rhyme at all but I wrote this a while ago and didn't feel like restructuring it to fit the same mold as the other poems. Plus it's still a nice poem, it's to the paladins from their families, you know after they found out what happened to them in season 7.

* * *

 **Your Family**

We were separated

For the longest time  
By unforeseen forces

Never quite sure  
How you were doing  
Hoping you were fine

Alive and well  
Out there in space  
So dangerous and beautiful

Always know  
You make us so proud  
Our brave warriors

Fighting for justice and freedom  
To stop an evil empire  
Saving so many lives

We want you back here  
Safe and sound  
In our arms once again

Please be careful  
We miss you  
We love you


	14. Make It Back In One Piece

A poem from Sam to Pidge set during season 7.

* * *

 **Make It Back In One Piece**

Oh, Katie, I hope you're alright

I know you've always been headstrong  
And that you can take care of yourself in a fight  
But I worry, no one has heard from you in so long

Matt told me so  
That you've been missing for months, years  
Thinking of where you could go  
Has your mother an I in tears

And sometimes I just want to scream in outburst  
I'm trying to stay optimistic  
And not assume the worst  
It's a wonder I don't go ballistic

Sometimes I just want to yell in a room  
You're who knows where  
Alive I presume  
And the Garrison is sometimes too much to bear

Popped, has our bubble  
Come alive has our greatest fear  
And we need Voltron cuz we're in trouble  
The Galra are here

So I beg you to come as fast as you can  
Make it a mad dash  
Help cut this war's lifespan  
Hopefully in one big clash

But I also really want to see your face  
Hold on to you like a precious pearl  
Wrap you in one big embrace  
Because you're my baby girl


	15. You'll Be Free From Custody

A poem from Hunk to his family. Set during s7 after they come back to Earth but before Sendak and his men are defeated. And yeah Hunk still hasn't seen his family, so he's upset about that.

* * *

 **Y** **ou'll** **Be Free From Custody**

So okay I miss you guys  
I'm not even going to deny it  
I got the urge to do something probably unwise  
Because thinking about it gets me into an angry fit

When I thought of coming back to Earth  
I would get so excited  
You guys don't know your worth  
The probability of returning kept my spirit ignited

I thought all was going to be good and such  
Then I see the Galra have left their mark here  
With the universe's state, I should've suspected as much  
In hindsight that, much is pretty clear

All that time I was gone  
And now they have you captive  
It's hard for me not, to dwell on  
I could've helped if I had been more proactive

I'm happy for Lance and Pidge, I am  
It's just now you're gone, and I miss you  
I mean come on, you're my fam  
So, I'll do what I got to do

Make however many plans  
To see you safe and sound  
Out of enemy hands  
Free and unbound


	16. Yearning

This is actually the first longing letter like poem I wrote but it's so late in the chapter count because I decided soon after writing it that I wanted to make several more poems like this one and in chronological order too so it got pushed to this chapter. So yeah, this is a poem from Shiro to Adam after he finds out what happens to him, like season 7 around the time he went to the memorial wall.

* * *

 **Yearning**

You wanted me to stay  
To spend what time I had left, together  
Because with my condition I was to fade away  
But I wanted to fly like a feather

Live my dream of going far into space  
Exploring the universe  
Boy, I had no idea what lay ahead for this face  
I still wonder if I got saddled with a curse

Clueless to what was in store  
Ending up with a serious dose of trauma  
Getting caught up in an intergalactic war  
In all this space drama

Even if there was someone new you were pursuing  
Even if we didn't reconnect  
I wanted to see how you were doing  
But I was never able to check

From this life, you were taken  
When I found out, it was like I was hit with an arrow  
Like a bad dream from which I cannot awaken  
And for that, I feel so much sorrow

I will definitely need time to grieve  
We didn't always see eye to eye  
Even calling it quits before I decided to leave  
But I still wish I was able to give a proper goodbye

If you're watching over me from above  
I want you to know, from right now, this very start  
Even if I'm given a new chance at love  
You'll always have a special place in my heart

* * *

~Funny thing is I wrote this in November 2018, so a month before the release of the final season, and I now find it amusing that the last stanza has some unintentional foreshadowing, in that Shiro did end up finding new love, when we see that he got married to Curtis. Side note I have no problem with Curtis, I ship Shiro/Adam and Shiro/Curtis.


	17. The Departed Nurturant

A poem from Keith to his old man

* * *

 **The Departed Nurturant**

I want to tell you how I've been

My memories of you aren't too hazy  
I can say I'm comfortable in my own skin  
Buy my life has been so crazy

I joined the Garrison, where I learned to fly  
There was even someone who looked after me  
If you met him, I'm sure you would think he's a good guy  
He doesn't treat me like a worthless nobody

I also briefly joined the same group as Mom, I do concur  
Now I'm a defender of the universe  
It was through the Blades that I was able to meet her  
Also I've made friends with whom I can converse

And now I get why Mom had to go  
She revealed to me that it was to protect us  
In a place where time operated on a different flow  
All our issues we were able to discuss

I hope my feelings I was able to convey  
Mom and I, we wish you were here so bad  
It hurts me that you aren't here with us today  
And I want you to know that I love you Dad


	18. Beloved Bombero

A poem from Krolia to her late lover. For those who don't know bombero is the Spanish word for firefighter. And ooof I just realized that it's the only poem with an AABB rhyme rather than ABAB form like I used for the other poems. It bothers me a little bit cuz it's not consistent in that regard with the chapters. But at the same time, I think it's a good poem and I don't think I can change it anyway. At the very least it's not that much different in structure when compared to my other poem "Your Family", which was free verse. Well now that I'm done with my tiny rant that you may or may not have read on to the actual work.

* * *

 **Beloved Bombero**

It wasn't my plan, and yet

I crashed to Earth, and we had met  
A relationship, something neither of us had sought  
Was as beautiful as a forget me not

To you, I am forever grateful  
Although sometimes I feel hateful  
That the Empire's ruthlessness you went on seeing  
They threatened your safety and wellbeing

I'm angry at the fire that took your life  
And at the fact that in a sense I was your wife  
But that I had to leave you  
Even though I loved you, even now I still do

I was there at the start of Keith's life, the dawn  
Then I left and for a very long time, I was gone  
By yourself, you raised our son the best you could  
Treating him right like any good father would

To see Keith, grow up, I wasn't there  
Unfortunately, you weren't either which isn't fair  
I've met him, and I know you'd be filled with pride  
He seems to have come into his own stride

He even took me to your grave  
The reality of your passing hit me like a wave  
Even though it has been years since you perished  
The memories of our time together will always be cherished


	19. Gardenia

A poem from Romelle to her family.

* * *

 **Gardenia**

You were taken  
All for the greater good, I was told  
Some kind of honor, but we were mistaken  
I know the truth, and it's so cold

Maybe I've known all along  
That all it did was create separation  
It's something so very wrong  
That people just accepted, much to my frustration

You were led astray  
Receiving suffering and pain  
Lotor's will causing you to go away  
All so your life force, he could drain

But these new people I've met  
They listened to what I had to say  
Feeling anger, sadness, and regret  
Because I couldn't make you stay

And these people, I've come upon  
They treat me kindly  
The paladins of Voltron  
They have become like a new family

But in my core  
In my heart  
Mother, Father, and Bandor  
You'll always have a special part


	20. Me Dejas Encantado

A poem from Lance to Allura post season 8. Also, the title is supposed to mean "You leave me enchanted" I just thought it sounded nicer in Spanish.

* * *

 **Me Dejas Encantado**

After wanting so long to get wings

I got to fly into space  
Experiencing so many things  
Like getting to see your pretty face

Seeing the wild frontier  
Meeting so many different walks of life  
Yet there was a reason to shed tears  
Because there was so much strife

Me, who wanted to be an explorer  
Be amongst the stars  
Routinely fought and saw horror  
That became our job to fix, ours

Not trying to make it seem like it was unbearable  
I came to know victory  
So it wasn't all terrible  
We'll be known for the rest of history

I got to see things that left me in awe  
You had me mesmerized  
Like the amazing things I saw  
The fact that you wanted me had me surprised

And that's not to say you were without your faults  
But you learned to grow and inspire  
Although, now we can never waltz  
Because you're gone, though you I still admire

Now after experiencing glory  
I chose to live the quietly  
Trying to live happily  
Surrounded by family


	21. Sonrisas Nostálgicas

A letter/poem from Coran to Allura post s8. To rectify the fact that he didn't get to say goodbye to Allura before she died. Btw, the title means nostalgic smiles for those who don't know.

* * *

 **Sonrisas Nostálgicas**

I can surely say, princess,  
Because you did contrive  
Your act was a success  
We're all alive

A brilliant sun  
I've watched you grow up  
Like my niece, if I had one  
It seems like just yesterday you were a baby, yup

Or is it that like a daughter to me  
Well the point being that your practically kin  
Sadly I wasn't able to send you off, milady  
The universe won but you did not win

Well, um we've gained even more acclaim  
Reaching levels of peace that are unprecedented  
But without you here it's not the same  
And I feel that my soul is slightly disoriented

I thought that I would leave first  
Seeing as I am older  
Alas it had come to the worst  
Your death hit me like a boulder

Now I help run Altea since its reappearance  
Keeping the culture alive in your absence  
Still, I think in my times of clearance  
No will ever be able to capture your iridescence

Oh Altea, I wish you could see it  
It's as beautiful as we remember  
Looking so exquisite  
Shining as brightly as an ember

I like to think you're up there  
Your Highness  
Watching over us in care  
Like a loving lioness

And that it must have taken a lot of bravery  
Doing what you did will always have me in awe  
When my thoughts drift to you I smile wistfully  
On that note, this is me saying goodbye Allura

* * *

And thus this is the end for this "story". After season 8, I had decided that I should end this with Coran writing to Allura and well this is it so, yeah. Thank you, everyone, who followed, favorited and reviewed this work. I know this isn't typical fanfiction, but poetry is an actual genre here so it's not wrong for me to post here, just not the norm. And honestly, I don't think I can write a classic story, nor do I have the interest to do so at the moment. I'm content with making poems and if you guys happen to like this poetry than that's great!


End file.
